


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Blood And Flowers [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Explicit Sexual Content, Florist Hyungwon, Florist Jooheon, Florist Minhyuk, Former Gang Member Changkyun, Gang Member Changkyun, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, M/M, Multi, Strangers to Lovers, Tattoo Artist Shownu, Tattooed Changkyun, Threats of Violence, Work In Progress, biker wonho, established hyungwonho, tattoo artist kihyun, tattooed Wonho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M & Monsta X Ensemble, Im Changkyun | I.M/Monsta X Ensemble
Series: Blood And Flowers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561945
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**9:45 PM**

"Minhyuk-hyung,can you help me with closing up?"

Minhyuk walked over to him."Sure thing Jooheon-ah."He said."Hyungwon-ah,can you put up the closed sign for me?"

Hyungwon nodded and walked over to the door.


End file.
